Harry Potter and the Wizard of the Gorillaz Rewrite Phase 1
by Gorillaz-Wizard
Summary: After running away from home, Harry didn't know what to do until rescue came at the hands of a cartoon looking singer with pure black eyes. Now a member of the Gorillaz, watch how Harry makes his mark on the world. Rated T for now and pairing will be revealed much, much later. Will go through all seven years of Hogwarts and all three Phases of Gorillaz.
1. Chapter 1: Running Away

_**I know it's been awhile and I'm sorry but I took a year off to take a writing class and when I got back to type more, I looked at my stories and literally cringed at how I wrote and at the mistakes I made.**_

_** It was maddening to try and continue from where I left off, so I'm doing a rewrite of Harry Potter: Wizard of the Gorillaz along with making the chapters even longer.**_

_** The other three stories are on Hiatus because I am only going to focus solely on this story.**_

_** Now I plan to have Harry become a cartoon like the original but unlike the original I won't be giving him green hair... I don't know why I even did that.**_

_** Alright, buckle your seat belts, grab some popcorn and enjoy this ride of a rewrite!**_

_**Chapter 1: Running Away**_

Harry James Potter, a seven year old boy with messy black hair and green eyes, sighed as he laid on his bed thinking of how long before his relatives woke him up for the day as he stared at the ceiling of his room, before brushing his bangs to cover the scar on his forehead that was in the shape of a lightning bolt.

He found it funny how anyone came into the house and yet they see no evidence of a fourth person living inside of Number Four Privet Drive. They would have to go to his school to know him as the freak.

He had no friends because his reputation that his relatives spread around, he was known as a juvenile delinquent.

Lifting his head up as he heard footsteps coming from above his ceiling Harry knew that with how soft yet firm they were that it was his Aunt Petunia. He was proven right as she sharply rapped his door. "Up! Get up! Now!" After a few seconds of not answering there was another rap. "Up!" she screeched.

Harry heard her walking toward the kitchen and then the sound of the frying pan being put on the stove. He rolled onto his back and tried to remember the dream he had been having. It had been a good one. There had been a flying motorcycle in it. He had a funny feeling he'd had the same dream before.

His aunt was back outside the door.

"Are you up yet?" she demanded.

"Nearly," Harry answered sadly as he gently pulled some spiders off his socks too used to them to care before he walked out of his bedroom which was the cupboard underneath the stairs. "I just had to get dressed."

"I don't care just do your chores." Petunia told him and Harry nodded as he walked outside like a zombie to get everything out of the way.

Ever since he was three he was given chores to do like weeding, cleaning, heck they even taught him how to cook so they wouldn't have to. Harry always found himself wondering if this was how the world worked because at school he's always seen kids getting picked up by parents that love them.

As he was thinking he saw his Uncle Vernon coming down the stairs and he paled remembering the last time he saw him the other week he accidently scratched his car when he was washing it and he was kept inside the Cupboard for two days with no food after sporting a black eye.

But thankfully Vernon didn't acknowledge him as he walked straight past Harry intent on going to work where he managed a place called Grunnings, Harry thinks that they made drills or something like that.

Sighing in relief Harry walked outside to weed the Garden since it was growing wild again. After that he swept off the driveway but his Cousin Dudley came out.

"Hey Harry, you need some help?" Dudley offered.

Harry smiled a bit because Dudley was the only one who was ever friendly with him… Well in the beginning he picked on Harry but there was an incident one time at school where a kid that was bigger than him was humiliating Dudley in front of the whole school before Harry had enough and told the kid to leave his cousin alone.

So instead the kid beat Harry up, but since then Dudley changed because even though he was a jerk to Harry for most of his life, Harry still defended him so Dudley became a good friend despite his parent's protests.

"No thanks Dudley." Harry told him. "I'm almost done."

Dudley nodded. "If you say so." He said before reaching into his pocket and pulled out a muffin to give it to Harry. "Here, I managed to swipe this from the Kitchen."

"Thanks." Harry took it gratefully since he hasn't eaten yet. "But wouldn't Aunt Petunia be angry?"

Dudley snorted. "What she doesn't know won't hurt her." Sure he loved his parents, but he can't forgive them for what they do to Harry. "If you need anything just call."

"I will, thank you."

As Dudley entered the house Harry quickly ate the Muffin before getting back to work when his hand felt weird and in a flash of light a… He thinks that it's called a Guitar appears in his hand.

It was gold and red with a Lion emblem on it making him stare in awe before he looked around and he sighed in relief when he saw that his Aunt wasn't out there to see it.

'_I need to hide this._' Harry decided because it looked cool. '_Then I'll have to figure out how exactly I got it in the first place._'

But as he thought about hiding it the guitar disappeared in a flash of light.

'_That was convenient._' Harry smiled at the thought before he got to work.

For dinner was the usual bread, cheese and water for him while his relatives spoke about how they spent their day.

Vernon just eyes Harry like he was something that he needed to roll under the carpet before turning back to his wife to talk about how many sales he made that day.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

That night when his Aunt and Uncle was asleep Dudley snuck him some food out of the fridge and he was in awe when Harry showed him the Guitar.

"How did you get it?" Dudley asked feeling a little envious before guilt washed over him because of how Harry was treated. He was still trying to change for the better.

"I don't know." Harry muttered. "It just appeared in my hand." With a flick of his wrist he made it disappear. "Not that it matters because there is no way that I can play it."

"Actually, you might be able to." Harry gave Dudley a weird look as he passed him an apple.

"How?"

"School." Dudley chuckled at Harry's stupefied look. "Just tell mom and dad that you got detention while in reality you would be taking lessons from the Music Teacher."

"T-That's brilliant." Harry stuttered in shock.

Dudley rolled his eyes. "Hey just because I'm fat doesn't mean that I'm not smart… Sometimes." He faked being hurt before the two of them laughed at that.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The next day Harry began his Guitar lessons and he took to calling his Guitar Leo's Bane, because he thought that it sounded cool and to his complete surprise music came easier to him than anything else in his life. He quickly became good at playing notes on his guitar or as he learned it being an Accoustic Guitar.

His teacher was greatly impressed by how well he did and made it challenging a bit by teaching him how to play songs like 'It's my Life' by Bon Jovi, 'Wind of Change' by Scorpion, 'Hotel California' by Eagles, 'Eye of the Tiger' by Survivor and 'Rock and Roll all Night' by Kiss.

All of them he mastered over time and before he knew it two years have passed and the Dursleys were absolutely delighted at the thought of Harry being in detention each and every day, but it all changed due to a single phone call.

Harry was doing the dishes when the Phone rang and Vernon grabbed it. "Vernon Dursley speaking…" It got so quiet that Harry paused to listen. "Is he now? Music lessons you said?"

With a heavy heart Harry knew who called. Over the last two years he never told the music teacher that the Dursleys didn't know about his lessons and as a teacher he was most likely going to call to compliment his skills to his guardians.

The phone was put back before Vernon glared at Harry. "So, you've been having music lessons the last two years huh?"

Swallowing nervously Harry nodded.

"**WHERE THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU GET A GUITAR FOR MUSIC LESSONS?!**" Vernon roared and Harry was sure that if it was possible that Vernon would be spitting fire right about now, but he swallowed nervously as Vernon smirked. "Well you're not going to be playing it anymore, so give me your Guitar."

"B-But-." Harry tried to say.

"You heard your Uncle." Petunia hissed at him.

"It was my Guitar." Dudley spoke up surprising his parents. "I gave him permission to use it."

"…" If possible Vernon got angrier. "So you confound our son into helping you?!"

"Huh?" Harry asked in confusion before he was picked up by the front of his shirt.

"**DON'T PLAY INNOCENT!**" He shouted shaking Harry.

"Dad, stop!" Dudley tried to help Harry but Petunia held him back.

"Dudder's you're not in the right state of mind." Petunia told him while she glared at Harry.

Harry has never been more scared before in his life. "**L-LEAVE ME ALONE!**" He shouted before feeling energy build up inside of him and a second later his Uncle flew back and hit the wall in pain.

Petunia screamed. "H-How dare you use that vile thing in here!" She shouted confusing both Dudley and Harry.

"W-What?" Harry didn't know what was going on, but Vernon was getting up in anger which Dudley saw.

"**RUN HARRY!**" Dudley told him. "Get out of here!"

Knowing that his cousin was right Harry ran managing to get out of the back door and he ran away from the shouting figure of Vernon Dursley.

"**NEVER COME BACK!**" Vernon shouted as Harry ran.

Harry didn't know how long he ran, but he kept going as it got darker before with a loud pop he made it to London. '_How did I get here?_'

One moment he was running through an unknown neighborhood and the next he was in London.

Shaking his head Harry walked through the streets of London before he collapsed in an alley, exhaustion catching up to him.

But he didn't sink into unconsciousness. '_I'm a coward._' Harry thought in despair as tears slid down his face. '_I really hope that Dudley didn't get into too much trouble._'.

"Hey, are yew okay?" A voice in a cockney accent asked, causing Harry to turn around to see a young adult in a purple shirt and blue jeans. He had messy azure colored hair and for some reason pure black eyes instead of pupils and he looked like one of the cartoons that Dudley watched.

The sight of his eyes made Harry back up a bit. "S-Stay away."

But the man smiled in a friendly way. "It's okay I won't hurt yew." He promised before pointing at himself. "I'm 2-D."

Harry still didn't say anything.

2-D still smiled. "Wot's your name?" He asked patiently.

"H-Harry Potter."

"Nice to meet yew Harry." 2-D held out his hand and after a moments' hesitation Harry took it and was helped up. "Wot are yew doing in da alley by yourself?"

"I-I'm just resting."

On hearing that 2-D frowned a bit. "Where's your family?" He asked looking around because he wasn't sure if a nine year old should be out at this time by himself.

"… I don't have one." Harry lied deciding not to tell the man about his Aunt and Uncle.

2-D's eyes widened. "None at all?" He asked at that.

Harry shook his head.

2-D thought for a bit before he smiled. "Yew want to come with me?" He offered shocking Harry.

"W-What?"

"Come on." '_Murdoc might kill me but I'm not okay with leaving a kid by himself._' 2-D thought as he waited for Harry to make a decision.

Harry wasn't sure what to think but he nodded and 2-D led him to a car and he saw Groceries in the back.

"Wait until yew see KONG Studios." 2-D told him with a smile.

"Kong?"

"Yup it's where we play Music." 2-D explained getting a shocked look from Harry.

"Play music?" Harry felt happy at hearing that and in a little while they came to a Willy-Wonka looking building on the top of a hill overlooking a Cemetery before 2-D helped Harry out.

"Welcome to KONG Studio." 2-D said as Harry followed him in before seeing a huge dark skinned man with no hair and creamy white eyes in a yellow shirt reading and he looked to be another cartoon.

"D welcome back." The man greeted in a Brooklyn Accent before seeing Harry. "And who's this?" He asked in surprise because he knew 2-D well enough to know that he wouldn't bring a kid to KONG without a good reason.

"Harry, dis is Russel da drummer of our band, Russel, dis is Harry." 2-D introduced them.

"Nice to meet you." Russel held out his hand and after a while Harry took it.

"T-Thanks." Harry stammered looking nervous.

"Oi! Is Face-Ache back?" A loud obnoxious voice asked as a man walked in and stopped at seeing Harry who hid behind 2-D.

The reason that Harry hid was because this man, who was also a cartoon leaving Harry to wonder if he hit his head or anything, also had green skin, raven black hair with his right eye being black while the left was blood red, his nose also looked like it was broken repeatedly and he wore a grayish shirt with a cross necklace over it.

It was a Satanist cross due to it being upside down.

Blinking slowly, the man looked towars 2-D. "Face-Ache, how in the name of Satan did you go from Grocery Shopping to bringing a child home?" He asked slowly as if 2-D wasn't capable of speech.

2-D chuckled a bit nervously. "Well, I wos headin' back to da Jeep when I saw da kid in da alley and I couldn' jus leave him der." He said rubbing his azure hair.

"Of course you could've." The Man said sounding annoyed. "Just walk to the Jeep and leave, we already have a kid here."

"Mudz you know D isn't the type of person to do that." Russel said with a glare.

"Bloody hell Russ, we're a band not a Daycare Service." Murdoc Niccals answered with a scoff, causing Harry to blink at hearing that. "Dullard, just give the kid back to his family-."

"He said he doesn' have one." 2-D answered him.

Murdoc just raised an eyebrow at 2-D before looking at Harry. "How old are you?" He asked cautiously.

"Nine." Harry answered honestly causing the three men to look at each other.

"I figured you were six due to your size." Russel spoke up in confusion.

"I haven't hit my growth spurt yet." Harry answered not looking them in the eyes.

Another voice shouted down the stairs and Harry didn't understand a single thing that was said. "Twothee bakku wa arimasu ka? (Is Twothee back?)" The voice sounded like a young girl.

"Noods is calling you Dullard." Murdoc said with a chuckle.

"D, take Harry with you while I talk with Mudz." Russel said to the azure colored singer. "Noodle might be happy to see another kid here."

"Awright." 2-D said as he began to walk up the stairs and after a second's hesitation, Harry followed.

"Don't break anything." Murdoc yelled after them before he turned to Russel. "Now here's the plan, I have a bodybag, a shovel and we have a Graveyard out front-."

"Mudz! We are not killing the kid." Russel said giving Murdoc a look that clearly said 'Dafuq is the matter with you?'

"Hey, what's the point of having a graveyard if you don't use it Russ?" Murdoc asked incredulously. "We'd probably be doing the kid a favor in response of being around Face-Ache."

"Look it's simple, we take the kid to the police and they'll find his family." Russel told him.

"Bah the police are bloody useless." Murdoc complained.

"You're only saying that because they bust your ass everytime you do something illegal." Russel scoffed causing Murdoc to give him a death glare. "You're just lucky that D and I bail you out every now and then."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Noods?" 2-D called as he walked up the stairs before crying out as something tackled him and a nine year old Asian girl had her arms wrapped around his neck causing him to unintentionally be giving her a piggy-back.

"Twothee!" She said happily as Harry looked at her curiously.

This Noodle girl had purple hair that was partially hidden inside of some kind of radio helmet and a red jacket with sleeves that were too long for her.

That was when Noodle noticed Harry. "Kore wa daredesu? (Who is this?)"

"Noods this is Harry, Harry this is Noods." 2-D introduced with a smile as Noodle dropped off of his shoulder allowing him to stand up straight. "I found Harry by himself in London."

"Naze kare wa hitori de ita? (Why was he by himself?)" Noodle asked and 2-D scratched his head sheepishly.

"Sorry Noods, I don't really know what you're saying." He said causing Noodle to sigh and shake her head.

"Uh, hi." Harry greeted nervously.

"Nīsu, harī anata o mitasu tame ni! (Nice to meet you, Harry!)" Noodle greeted with a smile. "Watashi wa rāmenda. (I'm Noodle.)"

"... Nice to meet you?" Harry guessed sounding confused.

"Hai Hari." Noodle gave a nod.

"So you guys are a band?" Harry questioned to make sure that he heard everything right.

"Yup." 2-D gave a rapid nod. "I'm da Singer and Keyboardist while Noods here is da Guitarist. Russ is our resident drummer and Murdoc is the bassist."

"That's cool." Harry didn't know how to react to being in the presence of a band.

"You want to see a song we're working on?" 2-D offered as Noodle grinned at the chance to play another song.

Harry gave a smile. "That sounds like fun."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Harry found himself inside of a theater that was inside the factory and he had to question in how this was possible as he looked around before seeing various instruments there.

"Whoa." Harry gawked at them all.

"So you're interested in Music?" 2-D asked as he walked to his Keyboard.

"I played an Accoustic Guitar in shool." Harry answered without thinking.

"Anata mo harī no gitā o ensō? (You play Guitar too, Harry?)" Noodle asked in surprise.

Harry closed his eyes before giving a nod as he thought about what she said. "Well an Accoustic Guitar gives a different sound than an actual Guitar." He said with a chuckle. "I love playing music."

2-D stopped on hearing that as he gained a sneaky idea for once. "How good are yew with da Accoustic?" He asked curiously.

"Well not many people heard me play, so I don't know." Harry answered honestly as he looked a little embarrassed before the sound of a Guitar was going off and he turned to see Noodle playing her instrument.

"Looks like Noods started without us." 2-D said chuckling as Noodle began to continue rocking on the Guitar causing Harry to gape at how good she was at his age. "First time we met her, she sounded like 200 Demons dat were screeching in Arabic."

But then the speakers began to screech as Harry got too close.

"**FOR THE LOVE OF SWEET SATAN!**" Murdoc came in holding his ears. "**TURN THAT RACKET OFF!**"

"Mudz take a chill pill." Russel came in behind him.

"Wot?" 2-D was cleaning his ears out in pain.

Feeling embarrassed, Harry took a few steps back from the speakers, something that Murdoc was quick to notice.

"Oi, what did you do to the speakers?" Murdoc asked angrily.

"Nothing." Harry answered a little fearfully.

"He's telling da truth Murdoc." 2-D helped Harry out. "He just walked up der when it happened."

"Right, well we're taking to kid to the police so they can find his family." Murdoc began causing Harry's eyes to widen. "That way we won't have anything being broken-."

"Murdoc I found something out, he can play an instrument." 2-D said quickly causing Murdoc to stop talking as he looked at 2-D in surprise.

Harry on the otherhand blinked, not knowing why 2-D brought that up.

"Can he now?" Murdoc was now looking at Harry in a totally different way. "Well, what instrument can you play?"

"... Accoustic Guitar."

Russel caught onto what 2-D was saying and while he wasn't sure about having another kid around Murdoc, he figured it would be good for Noodle to have someone her own age here as well. "Well we don't have anyone playing Accoustics on the band."

"Hang on a moment." Murdoc snapped as he picked Harry up by the back of his neck before taking him to the stage and dropping him, rather abruptly onto the ground. "Now pick an instrument and play."

"Mudz, we don't have any accoustics." Russel shouted toward him.

"I... I have an instrument." Harry said as he caused Leo's Bane to appear out of nowhere.

As it appeared in a flash of light, Murdoc looked as if Christmas came early. "Well then kid, give us a show." He said walking off the stage.

Harry gulped, never having played in front of anyone before as they sat down.

"No need to hesitate Harry." Russel called from his seat. "Just show us what you got."

'_Easy for you to say._' Harry thought nervously as he stood on the stage.

"Anytime now." Murdoc said with his arms crossed, annoyed by the silence as Harry just stood there.

"W-What do I play?" Harry questioned as Murdoc did a face palm.

"Anything."

"But-."

"**FOR CRYING OUT LOUD, PLAY!**" Murdoc snapped making Harry cringe.

Russel glared at Murdoc. "Yo Mudz lay off of him, he's just a kid."

"So is Noods." Murdoc said pointing to the Asian Girl who was bored of everyone talking and playing what looked like a Game Boy.

As Murdoc and Russel continued to argue, Harry looked over towards 2-D who was smiling as he gave a thumb up at Harry. 'Well go on.' 2-D mouthed to him.

Closing his eyes, Harry thought of a song and began to play an Accoustic version of 'Bark at the Moon' one of the songs he looked up on the Library Computer and played in the woods by himself.

As the first few notes began to play, Russel and Murdoc stopped arguing and paid attention as their jaws dropped.

Even though no words were said, Harry kept playing the song with a fast beat as he looked forward to see Murdoc's eyes shining as he rubbed his hands together, Russel was snapping his fingers while 2-D was bopping his head from side to side at the beat and Noodle paused her game listening while tapping her foot.

When Harry finished, 2-D stood up clapping enthusiastically along with Noodle before Murdoc glared at them causing 2-D to slow to a stop and sit back down while Noodle kept clapping.

"New plan." Murdoc said standing up. "Now as much as I want to toss you out, you have talent and that is something that is hard to come by."

Russel rolled his pupiless eyes while 2-D hung onto every word he said.

Noodle just went back to her Game Boy.

"So here's the deal, you said that you have no family right?" Murdoc questioned as Harry gave a nod. "Perfect, we'll let you stay here as long as you play your parts good."

Harry had wide eyes, unable to believe what was happening. "Th-."

"Let me finish." Murdoc held up his hand. "There are rules to follow for you."

Harry went quiet as Murdoc continued.

"Rule One your rent is your ability to play that Accoustic Guitar." Murdoc said making sure that Harry was listening. "If your ability dimineshes, you're out."

Harry gave a nod.

"Rule Two, you will not annoy me everyday like the Dullard does." Murdoc said jabbing a thumb at 2-D who was still smiling. "Rule Three you do not enter my Winnebago... _**EVER!**_"

Not knowing what a Winnebago was, Harry gave a nod before Murdoc gave a smile that showed his stained teeth.

"Well then mate." Murdoc laughed as he turned and walked towards the door. "Welcome to the Gorillaz."

_**To Be Continued...**_

_** So what do you think of the rewrite?**_


	2. Chapter 2: A Day in the Life of the Gori

_**Chapter 2: A Day in the Life of the Gorillaz**_

Harry was still standing on the stage as Murdoc left the room, unable to believe what happened.

He was in a band.

He didn't have to go back to the Dursley's because he now played music.

Sure all of them were cartoons, something he would ask about later, but Harry couldn't help the smile that creeped on his face.

Then he realized that Russel, 2-D and Noodle were still there as he placed his Guitar down. "So... What now?" Harry asked not sure what to do.

Russel spoke up. "You want something to eat?" He asked looking at his watch to see that it was Nine-Fifty at night.

"No thanks." Harry denied with a shake of his head. "Hey what's a Winnebago anyways?"

"It's the RV in the Garage." Russel answered for him before snapping his fingers. "I'll show you where the rooms are and tomorrow we'll give you the full tour of KONG Studios, alright?"

Harry gave a nod as Noodle yawned.

"I'll take Noods up to her room." 2-D said before smiling at Harry. "Welcome to da band, see you in da morning."

Harry managed a smile as well at 2-D.

As they left, Russel took Harry to one of the elevators in the hallway and it opened to show only four floors surprising Harry considering how big KONG looked on the outside.

"So what happens tomorrow?" Harry asked as Russel pressed the button for the third floor since they were on the first.

"That depends on everything." Russel answered as the elevator door closed. "No doubt Murdoc won't be up until Noon, D and Baby Girl will be up around ninish and I'll be up whenever I wake-up."

Harry gave a nod as the elevator opened up to show a hall full of rooms as they walked in and Harry stopped to stare at two identical ghosts that came through the wall as they looked at him.

"The Ghosts won't do much but make noises." Russel reassured him. "Those are the twin boys that haunt the halls of KONG, don't really know why they're here though."

Now running to keep up with Russel, Harry stopped as they came to a door.

"Now here's one of the empty rooms." Russel said, opening it to show a huge room that looked as big as both the Living Room and the Kitchen in the Dursley Home put together with two doors in there leaving Harry to gape.

"You mean this whole room is mine?" Harry asked in shock because he was expecting to be given the cupboard due to his experiences with his Aunt and Uncle.

"I know it's not much." Russel said with a laugh as he walked in and opened one of the doors in there to show a bed that came out. "I guess after the tour tomorrow, D and I will get a dresser for you as well as some clothes for both you and Noodle."

Now Harry was red in the face. "You don't have to."

Russel raised an eyebrow before shrugging. "Well unless you want to wear the clothes you have on all the time, I think we do." He answered before turning to walk out. "And if you need anything, I'm on the first floor along with Noods and D is in the basement."

"Thanks." Harry said gratefully as Russel gave a nod. "G'night."

"You too." Russel said closing the door as Harry walked around his new room before sitting on the bed and laying down.

He admits that he has never felt anything so comfortable before in his life as his eyes closed and he fell asleep, forgetting to take his glasses off.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Waking up early the next morning, Harry jumped as he realized that he didn't know where he was for a second as he saw the room.

Then he relaxed as the memories of what happened the other night flooded into his mind.

"Right, the Gorillaz." Harry muttered as he swung his feet over the bed and jumped off before walking to the door and opened it in time to see the twin spirits passing by.

Feeling a little unerved by that, Harry walked towards the elevator only to not find it.

"Uh." Harry went to run back only for the hallway to look the same with the door closed and he blinked. "I think I'm lost."

Walking around, Harry stopped at seeing a pig head on the wall.

Blinking, Harry approached it and looked at it only for it to squee and shake it's head causing Harry to scream and run.

While running, he managed to find the stairs and began to walk down them, anxious to find one of the band members as he carefully stepped over decrepit boards and Harry swears that he saw an axe embedded in the wall with a trail of blood flowing from the axe.

'_What did I get myself into?_' Harry thought in horror as he came to a stop at seeing the rest of the staircase destroyed and a long drop down. "Bloody Hell."

Looking around, Harry was relieved to see a door and walked through it to find himself on the first floor of KONG Studios according to the sign, which meant he was closer to the ground floor.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Harry remembered that Russel and Noodle were on this floor and he began to look for their rooms.

But he came to a stop when he saw a cabinet with feet, a magician hat and a mustache coming out of the door. Harry was too busy staring at the saw near the feet so being curious, he touched it only for an ear-splitting scream to pierce the air causing Harry to scream as he opened the door only to see nothing in there.

The door next to it opened to show a sleepy looking Noodle with bed hair and wearing gray pajamas as she looked around before seeing a pale Harry.

Taking a moment to think, most likely trying to remember who the heck he was, Noodle snapped her fingers. "Anata wa, harī ga nanika ga hitsuyō? (You need something, Harry?)"

"Sorry, I'm lost." Harry replied looking red in the face.

"Hari lost?" Noodle asked to make sure she heard correctly as Harry gave a nod. "Hold on."

As Noodle closed the door, Harry was wondering what he was holding on to before the sounds of stuff being thrown around sounded from in there and in a second, Noodle came out wearing the same thing as the other day and was putting the radio helmet on.

"Show Hari way." Noodle said in as much English as she could as she began to run down the halls. "First Russel."

Tilting his head in confusion, Harry ran after the cartoonish Asian as they came to a stop at a door and Harry was staring at half of a horse embedded in a wall with a note on it that said. 'For Rent.'

"This Russel." Noodle said opening the door and snoring could be heard from inside of it.

Now Harry understood, Noodle was showing where the bandmates rooms were.

It was a big room, just as big as Harry's with a few boomboxes, a giant sandwich in the corner and some records surrounding a purple bed where Russel's giant form was slumbering.

"Russel sleep late." Noodle said with a smile before closing the door. "Now Toochie."

Running again, they made it to the Elevator and got to the ground floor before finding the stairs to head further into the basement where Harry saw the Winnebago for the first time and there was smoke coming from the windows.

"Murdoc." Noodle pointed to the Winnebago with a disgruntled look at the beer cans lying outside of it. "Messy."

"I can see." Harry said before Noodle opened a door to show a few more stairs as they ran down coming around the corner to hear some music coming from it.

"Toochie awake." Noodle had a grin as she knocked.

The music stopped abruptly. "Be there in a sec." 2-D's voice said before the door opened to show the singer wearing a T-Virus shirt and some blue jeans and he smiled. "Ello there Noods and Harry." He greeted with a smile and this time Harry noticed a gap where his front teeth should be.

"Konichiwa Toochie." Noodle greeted. "Me show Harry place."

2-D blinked before snapping his fingers. "Ah, yew're givin' Harry da tour?" He asked curiously.

"Hai." Noodle confirmed with a rapid nod of her head. "Harry lost."

"Got lost on yew'r firs' day?" 2-D asked in amusement. "Happened to me da firs' dime being here."

"It did?" Harry asked feeling a little relieved.

"Of course, KONG is a big place." 2-D said opening his door further. "Yew want to come in?"

"Hai." Noodle ran in and Harry gave a shrug before walking in as well.

There was a sea of clothes thrown all over the floor as well and a big spinning chair, a comfy looking bed and computers all over the walls showing the singers love for the instrument as Harry looked around.

"Careful." 2-D stopped Harry before he stepped on a piece of paper. "Dis is one of da songs dat Murdoc came up wit and I need to memorize da words."

"What song is it?" Harry asked curiously considering he was in the band now.

"Ghost Train." 2-D said as he setup the Keyboard. "Yew want to hear?"

"Please." Noodle said hopping on 2-D's chair as it spun around. "Play! Play!"

"Alright luv." 2-D said with a chuckle as he began tweaking with his Keyboard and tested a few notes.

After a few more tweaks, 2-D began playing the song and it started out a little weird before 2-D began to sing.

"_**Here they come to steal my soul**_

_**(Ghost train)**_

_**Wait it out until I know**_

_**(Ghost train)**_

_**Trying not to feel like you did**_

_**(Ghost train)**_

_**Moving up until I go go-o**_

_**(Ghost train)**_

_**She was not to hear about me leaving**_

_**(Ghost train)**_

_**Trying to hear in my heart**_

_**(Ghost train)**_

_**Trying not to feel like you did**_

_**(Ghost train)**_

_**Moving up until I'm taught to your side**_

_**(Ghost train).**_"

Harry was amazed by how good 2-D was at singing.

You would never be able to tell from his Cockney Accent, but he had quite the voice.

Noodle was clapping at certain parts as if it went with the song and Harry couldn't help but play along.

"_**Got suicide for my baby**_

_**(Ghost train)**_

_**Living up until I'm wanted**_

_**(Ghost train)**_

_**Seeing like I'm not a baby**_

_**(Ghost train)**_

_**Moving up and taught I'm a weapon**_

_**(Ghost train)**_

_**Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah**_

_**(Ghost train)**_

_**Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah**_

_**(Ghost train)**_

_**I see myself pretend how to get there**_

_**(Ghost train)**_

_**Trippin' down a poison on the street**_

_**(Ghost train).**_"

2-D stopped as he smiled while Harry and Noodle were clapping. "So yew enjoy it?" 2-D asked them.

"Toochie amazing." Noodle answered in her own way.

"It was brilliant." Harry said agreeing with her.

"Aw fanks." 2-D said rubbing his hair before his face lit up. "Yew two want to watch a Zombie Movie?"

Noodle grinned, loving movies.

"What's a Zombie?" Harry asked never hearing that term before.

It was quiet as 2-D looked at Harry with no smile and an expressionless face to go with his black eyes.

And it scared Harry quite a bit.

You would think that 2-D was staring into your soul with that look.

"Yew don't know wot a Zombie is?" 2-D finally asked after a moment of silence.

Noodle looked horrified by it as well. "How come?"

"Uh well..." Harry looked away before 2-D stood up and ran to his closet.

"We're going to fix dat today." 2-D said pulling out movie after movie. "Zombie movies are da greatest Harry!"

"I'm sure they are." Harry said not wanting to disagree with the singer.

"Awright, first off is Dawn of Da Dead." 2-D said pulling one out. "Den we'll watch Night of Da Living Dead."

"Dead?" Harry asked making sure he was hearing correctly.

"Hai, Zombie dead." Noodle explained confusing Harry.

"And perhaps some Residant Evil." 2-D had a grin as he sat some pillows up on his bed before plugging in a giant TV screen. "Now be prepared for da greatest movies ever made."

Noodle plopped down next to 2-D, always one to watch movies and Harry gave a shrug, deciding to watch the movie to see how it was.

Plus he usually never watches movies unless Dudley helps sneak him into the Theater without the Dursley's knowing.

... He wants to check in on Dudley but he knew he should wait a few days to get in contact with him.

So sitting next to 2-D, Harry looked at the screen as the movie began showing the previews.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

As the movie ended, Harry gaped frozen in the spot.

"So wot did yew fink?" 2-D asked with a grin. "Wos it great or wot?"

Harry was still frozen.

"... Hari?" Noodle waved a hand in front of him before looking at 2-D. "Broke him?"

"I hope not." 2-D frowned standing up as his legs popped. "Hey Harry, yew awright?"

Unable to speak, Harry gave a nod.

"So... Wot do yew fink?" 2-D repeated his question.

"It was." Harry stood up with a grin. "Totally wicked!"

It was bloody, gory and scared the crap out of him.

And Harry loved it.

"Told yew dat yew would like it." 2-D said with a laugh. "Another one?"

"Yes." Harry gave a nod as 2-D placed the movie in.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Russel groaned as he woke up sleepily and rolled out of bed with a thud.

"Oh." Russel stretched with his joints popping. "I'm not old enough for that shit." He muttered under his breath before seeing the moldy sandwich in the corner. "So that's where that went."

Making a face at it, Russel grabbed it and walked out of the room before carrying it to the trash. "Wonder if anyone's up yet?"

Scratching his stomach, Russel put a shirt on as he began to walk down the halls before coming to a stop at Noodle's room. "Baby Girl?" He knocked only to hear silence. "Noodle are you in there?"

Frowning a bit, Russel opened it to show the cleaned room of the Guitarist and he saw her small robotic Gorilla on the floor next to her pajamas.

"Huh, Baby Girl is up." Russel thought sleepily for a second wondering why she would be up before his eyes widened. "Right, we had someone new join the band."

Thinking a bit more, the name came to him.

"Harry." Russel gave a nod. "I wonder if he's up as well."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After the last movie, Harry, 2-D and Noodle exited the basement and walked up the stairs towards the Ground Floor where the Kitchen area was.

"And dis is da Kitchen." 2-D said helping Noodle out with the tour. "It is where we sometimes get together to eat, goof off or have band meetings."

"How often do Band meetings happen?" Harry asked curiously.

2-D gave a shrug. "Oh every now and then."

"They random." Noodle confirmed.

"There you are." Russel walked out there. "I was wondering where everyone was."

"Morning Russ." 2-D waved as Noodle waved both hands as the sleeves covered them.

"Asa! (Morning!)" Noodle greeted.

"Good Morning." Harry said with a nod.

"Sleep well?" Russel looked at them. "Because now we head to the Mall."

"For wot?" 2-D asked in confusion.

Noodle however grinned. "Mall!" She cheered loving the arcades there.

"Well all Harry has are the clothes on his back so we're going to be getting him some." Russel answered as Harry looked away. "He needs some new threads before we have our first show."

"Dat's right." 2-D gave a nod. "Let me get Murdoc-."

"Uh D, I'm pretty sure Mudz isn't going to be much help." Russel said not wanting to have to deal with Murdoc at the Mall. "Plus he is sort of blacklisted at the Mall."

"What did he do?" Harry asked curiously.

"Don't ask." Noodle said seriously.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Harry stuck close to the Gorillaz as they walked through the mall with people pointing at them, giving weird looks.

It was hard not to due to their... Animation.

"Must be some new people." Russel said because some people were already used to them there.

"Toochie, play!" Noodle was pointing to the Arcade as she was on 2-D's back.

"We'll get der soon, luv." 2-D promised before looking at Russel. "So wot first, Russ?"

"I'm thinking some clothes first for now." Russel answered before they looked forward to see a tiny man in a violet top hat looking at Harry with a grin. "Uh can we help you, sir?"

"Just wanted to say hello to Mr. Potter." The man bowed before leaving. "Thank you for what you did."

As he left, 2-D blinked. "Dat wos weird."

"Hijō ni. (Very.)" Noodle agreed.

"Harry, do you know him?" Russel asked curiously.

"No." Harry shook his head looking just as confused.

"Er... Right so clothes shopping?" Russel tried again as he looked back only to see that the tiny man was gone.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Murdoc yawned as he exited his Winnebago. "Russ? Dullard?" He called out walking around KONG. "Little Noods?"

Raising an eyebrow in confusion, Murdoc looked around. "Where the bloody hell are they?"

He just got off the phone with getting a gig at the Camden Brownhouse in two months and he was hoping to have them all practice and work on their new song Punk.

Walking to the Home Theatre, Murdoc blinked at the Accoustic Guitar. "What the hell-?" Then Murdoc snapped his fingers. "Right the new kid."

Muttering to himself, Murdoc walked to the Kitchen area only to see a note.

"Mudz, taking Harry to get some clothes with D and Baby Girl." Murdoc read off of it. "Will be back for Band Practice soon, stay sober."

"They left without me?" Murdoc wadded the paper up as he went to run out. "If I hurry, I can catch up to them-."

On running outside, Murdoc felt cold before he looked down and chuckled.

"Right, clothes." He turned back and ran in before coming out in his usual attire only to see the Jeep gone. "We really need to look into getting another vehicle."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Harry made sure to change into other clothes inside of the Changing Room to hide the bones that could be seen.

It was one of the reasons he got clothes that were a size bigger than he was, so no one would see them.

Now sporting a pair of pants and a red striped shirt, Harry grinned as he fingered his glasses before he walked out to see 2-D looking at a pair of shirts and Russel was looking at coats.

"How's this?" Harry asked with the twelfth pair he tried on.

"It lewks good." 2-D said giving Harry one of his smiles. "What do you think, Noods?"

Noodle popped her head around from where Russel was and gave a nod before looking at 2-D. "Play now?"

2-D chuckled before looking at Russel. "Do yew mind if I take Harry and Noods over to da Arcade?"

"Go ahead." Russel said with a nod. "Just have Harry change back to his clothes so I can buy these."

"Fanks."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Oi!" Murdoc was waving a black car down. "For the love of Satan, stop already!"

When it didn't, Murdoc muttered before he saw an unoccupied car so looking around, he picked the lock, scooted in and hotwired it.

As it drove off, a young man with brown hair came out of the house whistling before he stopped. "Honey, where's the car?" He asked with wide eyes. "I'm due at the office any minute."

"It was out front dear." A woman called out.

"Well it's not here anymore!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"**DIE SMOKE!**" 2-D was really concentrating on a game as he mashed the buttons.

"Go Toochie!" Noodle cheered watching the game as some people were looking at them weirdly.

It's like they haven't seen a cartoon before.

"No." 2-D hung his head as his character died. "He always wins."

Harry was looking around the Arcade, not sure what to do before Noodle grinned and ran to one of the Arcade TMNT games and began playing it. "Uh what do I do?" Harry asked curiously.

"Yew just pick a game and play it." 2-D explained putting some more coins in to try and beat the game he was playing. "Just have fun."

"Fun." Harry gave a nod. "Yeah, I can do that."

Looking around, Harry decided on the Pac-Man game since it was one of the only ones not being used at the moment.

Harry had fun, even if he kept dying quickly, but each time he was doing better than the last.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Murdoc entered the mall quickly as he looked around. "Alright, I know they're here considering the Jeep is outside." He muttered looking around before he scratched his netheregions in his pants.

Feeling a glare, Murdoc turned to the left to see a woman glaring at him while she was with a kid. "You shouldn't do that in public." The woman said before walking away.

"Oi I'm just scratching it, it's not like I'm whipping it out." Murdoc protested before shaking his head. "Bloody woman."

Shaking his head, Murdoc ran towards the clothing room to see Russel. "There you are Lards."

"Mudz?" Russel turned towards Murdoc in surprise. "When did you get here?"

"Just a moment ago." Murdoc waved the answer off. "Where's Dullard and the kids?"

"At the arcade." Russel answered scooping the bags up. "I was thinking of giving them an hour before heading back towards KONG for our daily practice."

"You mean right now." Murdoc said with his arms crossed. "I got us a gig in two months and we need to practice for it and we'll be doing a photoshoot for our first concert in a week."

"A Photoshoot?" Russel was surprised by that one.

"Yeah so come on, we need to get them and do some practice." Murdoc said as he turned to walk off. "After all stardom won't just come to us, we have to get to it."

**To Be Continued...**

** Alright I did another filler for this story and expanded on what I used in the original second chapter... I took the zombies out because I realized that they never appeared until Phase 2 and I've also looked into the structure of how KONG was as well so I hope that I fixed that well enough instead of messing up where their rooms were.**

** And the history of the Guitar that Harry has will be shown much, much later.**

** In the third year of Hogwarts, so it won't be for awhile.**

** Oh and I didn't say anything last chapter but I decided to change Dudley a bit because I kind of felt sorry for him.**

** In Canon he was raised to do all of that stuff and while it isn't forgivable, he proved that he could change in the Deathly Hallows.**

** Plus I think that if Harry did stand up for him for once, the change could've happened right?**

** Now to answer the reviews.**

** Spidey108: Thanks and I hope you continue to enjoy this story.**

** Captain Xzero: Yeah, sorry about that but I had a lot going on in my life and I neglected this quite a bit, I hope that the longer chapters for the story makes up for it.**

** Black-Kat 012: Thanks but he won't have a badass attitude for awhile but he will blow some of the wizards away, quite literally.**

** Alright, please leave your reviews and I'll continue the story.**


	3. Chapter 3: Gorillaz Background

_**Chapter 3: Gorillaz Background**_

Harry sat in his room at the studio, looking out the window to see the cemetery out front.

It's been two days since the trip to the mall and that meant two days since he became a part of the band and he couldn't help but feel out of place.

He just couldn't help it.

Well at least the Band Practices went great.

Murdoc took some sort of camera and went trigger happy with it as they were doing their own thing and while they were practicing the song 'Ghost Train'.

Shaking his head, Harry heard a knock. "Harry, you in there?" It was Russel's voice.

"Yeah, hang on." Harry called back as he ran across the room to open the door and he saw Russel carrying a big box over his shoulder. "What's going on?"

"Murdoc has me installing cameras in each of the rooms." Russel said shuffling in with an apologetic tone.

"Uh, why?" Harry asked thinking that was a bit weird.

"To help with the website that he put up, he wanted it to show each of our rooms with links and games that people can click onto." Russel explained as he sat the box down. "After this, I'm going to install the cameras inside the Cafe-."

"There's a Cafe here?" Harry asked in surprise.

"Harry there are a lot of things here that even we haven't discovered yet." Russel said in amusement. "There's also the bowling alley as well."

Harry was silent at that as Russel got to work. "Well, I'm going to look around." He said but Russel stopped him.

"Take your walkie-talkie."

It was something that was given to Harry since the first time he got lost so if he needed any help, he would just call for it.

"Alright." Harry said grabbing it and taking off as he ran by the pig head as it squealed. "I'll never get used to that."

It only took a few seconds for him to get to the first floor where he nearly tripped over a toy gorilla that was moving around the place.

"Careful." Noodle's voice came in as she held a remote controller for the toy and made it spin before heading to the next room with her following it.

"Oi! Where's Lards?!" Murdoc came out of the kitchen with a cigarette in his mouth. "I've been looking for his fat arse all day!"

"He's installing the camera in my room." Harry answered a little intimidated by Murdoc.

"Is he now?" Murdoc asked with narrowed eyes before nodding. "Good, real nice."

He then looked over to see 2-D listening to music on a portable CD Player and had a smirk as he walked by slapping him in the back of the head, startling him. "Wake-Up Dullard."

"Wot?" 2-D shook his head as he pulled his headphones out. "Wot wos dat fer?"

"Because I felt like it." Murdoc said plainly. "We still have a month before our first gig and I invited Whiffy to it."

"Who?" 2-D asked in confusion.

"An old friend." Murdoc waved off with a smirk as he gave a chuckle. "Now you need to memorize your lines."

"Dat's wot I'm doin'." 2-D said showing that he put the song Punk on his CD Player. "I memorize it better listenin' to it."

"Right well carry on." Murdoc muttered before turning to Harry. "You got your part ready?"

Harry gave a nod, not saying he only had the beginning down, it's only been two days for him after all and they spent the first one working on Ghost Train with him considering he was the only one who didn't have it memorized.

He has a month anyways, enough time to memorize the song.

"It better be." Murdoc left it there as he went to walk off to speak with Russel.

"What's his problem?" Harry muttered as soon as Murdoc was out of earshot.

"Dat wos just Murdoc being him." 2-D said rubbing the place where the Bassist smacked him. "He wos always dat harsh from wot I remember."

"You've known him a long time?" Harry asked curiously as he sat in the chair near him.

"Well, just fer a bit and he did take care of me when I wos in dat coma." 2-D mused mostly to himself.

"Coma?" Harry was surprised to hear that one.

"Well it's a funny story." 2-D began to explain.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

2-D or as he was known back then as Stuart Tusspot, was just a normal boy, but back then his eyes were normal with the irises being brown.

He was a well-liked guy to most people, but he could barely hold a job to save his life and he couldn't focus well in school.

The one thing he did enjoy though was music.

Everyday since he was ten, his parents David and Rachel Tusspot would pass by his room to hear records of some great hits going off as he jumped around the room bopping his head to each and every beat that came by.

His hair used to be normal too until he fell out of a tree at the age of eleven and landed on his head, for some reason his hair fell out and grew back a purplish azure color, confusing his parents as well as his doctors.

Since his Mom was a professional Nurse, she provided him with the painkillers he would need for his headaches, but he got them so often that he would take more pills than necessary gaining an addiction to them.

His father however was a tinkerer of of the electronic fairground rides and a mechanic allowing Sruart to be able to come and go to the fair as he pleased.

Do to him not knowing what to do with his life, his father called up an old friend Norman who owned the Uncle Norms Organ Emporium and got Stuart the job there considering his love for music.

That was when it happened.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"When what happened?" Harry asked feeling drawn into the story, wondering where Murdoc came in.

2-D chuckled. "I'm getting der."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_**~August 15**__**th**__**, 1997 AKA 'D-Day'~**_

It was just usual day with Stuart helping the customers as he had Norman's permission to play on the instruments to give them a show so they would be interested in playing the instrument.

"Come again." Stuart said with his Cockney Accent but he still had his front teeth.

"Another sale, Stuart?" A large man asked reading a paper.

"Always, Uncle Norm." Stuart answered to his boss. "Da kids love dis place."

Norman didn't say anything because he knew that the kids only came because of Stuart.

There was something about him that drew kids to him, it could've been his personality or his hair but kids just loved him and he was always friendly to them.

That was why Stuart was one of his valued employees above anyone else.

Norman even thought of giving Stuart management of the place and going into retirement and he would've if he didn't know that Stuart knew nothing about managing a business.

He tried to teach him, but it just didn't stick.

"Well, I'm going to my office to check some files." Norman said as Stuart grimaced. "It's not that bad."

"Paperwork is evil." Stuart said with a face. "Dat's wot I fink and I'm sticking wit it."

Norman chuckled to himself as he left and Stuart was standing at the counter for three hours with no business just staring into space.

He was so focused that a fly landed on his eyeball and he didn't even blink as it flew off.

But that changed as Stuart heard a screech of tires.

"Wot's dat?" Stuart muttered before a car came crashing through the front of the store.

It was a Vauxhall Astra and it held four masked men that drove through the wall and it was coming right at Stuart.

"Oh shi-!" That was all Stuart could say before the bumper slammed right into his head.

Now for most people, they would've died instantly with their head messed up, but through some miracle Stuart was just knocked backwards with his left eye being pushed in and fracturing as it filled with blood showing nothing but darkness in that eye.

It also left the nineteen year old in a coma.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_**~Present Time~**_

"Good lord." Harry said as he heard that while 2-D consciously rubbed his left eye.

"Yeah, dat hurt like hell." 2-D muttered wincing as he felt the phantom pain. "From wot I know I wos out fer a year."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The driver of said car turned out to be none other than Murdoc Niccals who was only caught because he was too busy laughing his drunk ass off at the comatose Stuart as police came to arrest him.

Under the penalty of Grand Theft Auto, DUI, Vandalism, Property Damage and Bodily Harm, Murdoc was sentenced to 30,000 hours of community service, plus 10 hours every week to care for the vegetabilized Stuart Pot.

Not their best decision in putting the man in charge of Stuart, but Murdoc did show up all the time after trying to blow it off the first few times and was under threat of rotting in jail.

Turns out he was going to rob the store to get instruments needed for a band and while this put him behind schedule, Murdoc did find himself having fun with the comatose kid, even if he didn't remember it.

He took the kid fishing.

Even if he had to drag him out of the water.

He took Stuart to the movies.

And he took him for a few joyrides.

It wasn't until a year later that Murdoc was reaching the end of his community service and he had to say, he would miss the comatosed kid.

The kids parents would be happy that Murdoc wouldn't be in charge of him any longer after this, something they were against from the beginning.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It happened when they were in Nottingham with Murdoc pulling donuts in his car while an unbuckled Stuart was rolling around in the backseat.

Some people were cheering as he kept pulling moves in the car and Murdoc was laughing at this before he saw a cute girl and he decided to show off a bit.

Taking his foot off the brake, Murdoc began to hit 90 MPH when he slammed on the brake and that was when Stuart shot forward right out of the windshield.

"Oops." Murdoc winced, not meaning to do that as Stuart landed face first on the asphalt and skidded with his face a few feet. "Ah shit."

As Murdoc got out of the car to run to the kid, he was surprised to see him twitch as his arm moved to pick himself up and Stuart slowly stood up.

It was a miracle in itself that the kid was strong enough to stand up after being comatose for a year.

Hell it was a miracle for him to still be alive.

As he slowly stood up with the people that were watching the show of Murdoc pulling donuts, some people screamed at his face as Stuart turned around and Murdoc saw that his fun pushed in Stuart's right eye and caused a second eight-ball fracture and some skin was torn off a bit to show some blood.

"W-Wot happened?" Stuart asked as his front teeth fell out from the impact.

But Murdoc didn't care he knew that he just found the frontman of the band he was looking for.

Who wouldn't love a face like that in the Music Industry?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"And due to da dents on meh face from de accident, Murdoc named me 2-D." 2-D explained to a stunned Harry as he heard the whole story.

"You became friends with him after all of that?!" Harry asked in shock.

He made a note to never get in the car with Murdoc driving, under any circumstance.

"Well not friends in da beginning, but he helped me find out wot I wonted to do in meh life." 2-D said with a grin. "I loved playing da keyboard and I found a love fer singing, plus I met Russel, Noods and you so I wouldn't trade dis for anyfing in da world."

"What about your parents?" Harry asked curiously.

Now 2-D grimaced. "Dey weren't happy with meh decision." He said looking down sadly. "Dey fought I wos ruining meh life by comin' to KONG, it didn't help dat dey hate Murdoc for wot happened even if I forgave him."

Then 2-D smiled.

"But dey will come around when we make our first album." 2-D said confidently. "Fankfully dey still call me every other day and I told dem about you guys being here as well."

As if on cue, the phone began to ring and 2-D picked it up, checking the Caller ID.

"Dat's dem now." 2-D had a big grin.

"I'll leave you to it." Harry said standing up to walk away as he heard 2-D.

"Hi Mom! How are yew doing?"

Smiling a bit to himself, Harry came to the kitchen just in time to see Noodle still playing with her toy as she made it slam into the counter and a cup of ramen fell down where she caught it out of the air.

"Wicked." Harry said impressed.

Noodle gave a grin. "Easy." She said indicating how she did it. "Play game?"

"Sure." Harry answered with a nod. "What game?"

"Pokemon." Noodle held up her Game Boy with a grin.

Harry tilted his head to the side. "Poke-what?"

Noodle stared at Harry just like how 2-D did when he asked what a zombie was.

"Dono yō ni pokemon ga nandearu ka o shiranai nodesu ka? Sore wa, soko ni saidai no gēmu no hitotsudesu! (How do you not know what Pokemon is? It is one of the greatest games out there!)" Noodle shouted in rapid Japanese making Harry flinch. "Anata ni, kono machigatta to wa dare motarashita? (Who brought this wrong on you?)"

Harry blinked, not having a clue on what Noodle was saying but she sounded a little angry. "Uh sorry?"

Hearing the apology, Noodle took a deep breath and calmed down. "Me teach Pokemon." She said leaving no tone for argument in her voice as she ran to her room before pausing considering how all of her games were in Japanese.

No way would Harry understand the game in a different language.

Thinking to herself, Noodle snapped her fingers and ran outside with some money in her hands.

Harry was still standing on the ground floor, wondering what just happened before he saw Russel coming down.

"You alright Harry?" Russel asked at seeing Harry's confused look.

"I don't even know what just happened." Harry answered truthfully before seeing that Russel had a sandwich. "I thought you were installing cameras."

"I finished an hour ago." Russel answered causing Harry to look at the clock on the wall to see that he's been walking around KONG, talking with 2-D and Noodle for three hours already.

"Huh." Harry said in surprise.

"So you been keeping yourself busy?" Russel asked eating.

"Yeah, I spoke with 2-D and he told me how he and Murdoc met." Harry said causing Russel to frown a bit.

"Oh I remember that story." Russel said muttering an insult to Murdoc under his breath.

"So uh, how did you join the band?" Harry decided to ask with curiosity.

"I didn't." Russel answered with a shrug. "I got kidnapped."

He said it so naturally that it took Harry a second to realize what he just said. "You got kidnapped?!"

Russel gave a nod. "Yeah, it was crazy."

"How?" Harry asked eager to hear the story as Russel chuckled.

"Well it started in back home in Brooklyn." Russel said having a far off look in his milky eyes. "It was when I was coming out of a 7-Eleven with my friends including my best friend Del."

Harry listened trying to imagine it in his head.

"We got in the car and just remained parked there laughing and cracking jokes when this black Humvee drove up behind us." Russel sighed as he remembered that night. "It was raining pretty hard so I wasn't sure at first but as the windows went down I shouted, Gun, and took cover, thinking everyone would do the same."

Harry had wide eyes as he realized what happened.

"Gangbangers, all of them but one wearing red and that one was wearing black." Russel shook his head. "Del died instantly and the others followed soon after, but for some reason, the bullets never hit me but then I saw into the hood of the black one. It was a skeleton wielding a scythe."

"You saw the Grim Reaper?!" Harry asked in shock.

Russel gave a nod. "That image will stay with me forever." Then he shuddered. "But then the creepy part started up." Harry looked confused. "All the dead spirits of my friends shot out of their body and entered mine like they were being sucked in by a vacuum, the process turned my eyes milky white and I gained their music skills combined with mine."

Harry's jaw was hanging open.

"Wanting me to be safe, my parents transferred me to England, away from America and that was when I met Murdoc." Russel said as he remembered the incident.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Russel was on his break as he sat at a table in a store called 'Big Rick Black's Record Shack'.

He's been working there for years since he left America and he was eating some food when the door jingled and Murdoc Niccals walked in.

"Oi can I get some service here?" Murdoc asked leaning on a counter.

Russel ignored him as he continued his break.

"Hello?" Murdoc began to ring the bell for service on the counter. "**OI!**"

He slammed his hands on the bell for five minutes before Russel had enough. "What?!" Russel said standing up.

"Good, you can speak." Murdoc said with his arms crossed.

Russel glared at him, pretty sure to himself that he wouldn't like the guy. "I'm on my break." He said getting into Murdoc's face.

"Come on, I just need one record." Murdoc said not at all intimidated by the big guy.

Russel had to admit, the man had balls.

Giving a huff of annoyance, Russel turned around to look for a record.

He only had his back turned for one moment when something went over his head.

"What the?! What kind of shit is this?!" Russel shouted as he struggled inside of a potato sack as Murdoc managed to drag him and strap him into the Jeep. "Let me out! I'm going to get your ass arrested!"

"Calm down." Murdoc said as he began driving with a laugh. "You'll thank me later."

"You motherfu-."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Russel stopped there remembering that Harry was a kid and he chuckled. "And that was how I ended up here."

"He managed to put you into a Potato sack?" Harry asked in awe. "How?"

"I've been wondering that for awhile." Russel answered with a nod. "I wanted to beat the crap out of him but Murdoc showed me the music and told me he got me fired at my job so I could've ended up jobless and homeless or I could join the band."

"That's horrible."

"It was but I guess he was right, I kind of thank him." Russel frowned. "Not that I would say it to his face."

"Aw Lards, I didn't know you cared." Murdoc drawled from the doorway of the kitchen with a beer in his hands laughing.

"Damnit Mudz!" Russel glared at the Satanist.

"So telling young Harry how we became the Gorillaz?" Murdoc asked shaking his head. "Mate you haven't told him about Paula."

"Who?" Harry asked as Russel stood up.

"We swore to never mention that name." Russel said angrily. "Especially after what you did."

"Lards, that chick was the worst thing for the Gorillaz." Murdoc said with a smirk. "We did get Noodles on the band after her-speaking of which where is the gal?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Noodle was crouching on a taxi as it drove through the streets, the driver not knowing that she was on top of the car as people pointed.

As it came to a turn, Noodle jumped onto another car.

"Where?" Noodle muttered looking for a certain place.

The car slowed to a stop and Noodle looked down to see a family staring at her in shock.

"Sorry." Noodle apologized as she jumped off the car and ran down the street.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Anyways, Paula was the Guitarist before Noodle." Murdoc said as Russel checked around for 2-D, not wanting the singer to hear this conversation. "Ugly woman too, can't believe I hit that."

"When you got her drunk as well." Russel said to him. "Paula loved 2-D and D loved her back before you ruined it."

"Mate, the woman was rubbish." Murdoc waved off as he cupped his chin. "Now, where was I-oh right. So I was drunk and so was she before we ended up in one of the bathrooms-."

"Why would you go to the bathroom with her?" Harry asked tilting his head to the side.

Murdoc smirked. "Well when two people love each other very much-."

"Oh hell no!" Russel shouted as he stomped over and covered Murdoc's mouth. "You are not teaching him that."

"Teaching me what?" Harry asked in confusion.

Prying Russel's hand from his mouth, Murdoc coughed. "I'm just trying to help the kid out, I had to learn this stuff when I was younger than him."

"What kind of childhood did you have?" Russel asked disgusted.

"A rewarding one." Murdoc answered before looking at Harry. "Anyways, Lards there walked in and fractured my nose in five different places."

"Because you betrayed D and caused him to be depressed for nearly a month." Russel said clenching his fist while Harry still looked confused on what happened.

"It was for the Dullards own good." Murdoc scoffed before laughing. "Then when I put in an application for a new Guitarist we got a package."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Murdoc was muttering insults as he had bloody toilet paper up his nose to stop the bleeding while Russel was glaring at Murdoc and 2-D was sitting next to Russel with a tear streaked face and snot coming out of his nose.

"Oh shut it, Face-Ache-." Murdoc began before Russel cracked his knuckles.

"Leave the man alone Mudz." Russel said to him. "You are in no position to patronize him."

"Why?" 2-D looked at Murdoc with hurt in his black eyes. "Why did yew do dat Murdoc? I fought we were friends."

Murdoc scoffed before the doorbell rang. "Who the bleeding hell is that?" He muttered getting up and walking to the door only to see a Fed-Ex Crate and a truck driving off. "**OI! I DIDN'T ORDER A DAMN CRATE!**"

Considering the truck didn't stop, Murdoc sighed and began pushing the crate into the house, having trouble. "Will someone give me a hand?!"

"Why should I?" Russel asked stomping out to him with 2-D following behind.

"Because this isn't my damn crate-." Murdoc was interrupted by the top being kicked off, slamming him in the face as a nine year old Japanese girl came jumping out with a Guitar.

"What the hell?!" Russel asked in shock.

2-D had a grin. "Can we keep her?" He asked like she was a puppy.

Covering his nose that was bleeding again, Murdoc glared at the girl. "Oh no, we are not letting a child stay here-."

He went to pick her up to throw her out when the girl gave a shout in Japanese before she began playing the guitar causing Murdoc to stop as he listened intently.

As she played, the girl jumped into the air, using the crate to jump off of to do a 20 foot high karate kick that she landed impressing them.

Looking up at them, she gave a grin and spoke for the first time.

"Noodle."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"That's how Noodle joined the band?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Yeah, she was fed-exed to us and there you have it a group of the worlds most unusual and unlikely people to ever be in a band." Russel said with a laugh. "And two weeks later, 2-D came home with you."

"Wow." Harry said.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Here." Noodle ran into the Game Shop with some money and she saw her goal.

It was a Pokemon Red game on a shelf and she made a grab for it.

But as soon as she grabbed it, another kid with red hair, glasses, a blue shirt and freckled did so as well, causing Noodle to glare at him.

"Hey I had my hand on it first." The kid said trying to pull it away but Noodle kept a tight grip.

"Watashi wa sore ga pokemon yaku harī o oshieru tame ni katte imasu! (I'm buying it to teach Harry about Pokemon!)" Noodle protested. "Let go!"

"No!" The kid and Noodle were locked in a tug of war over the game, neither backing down.

Feeling tired of the game, Noodle smirked. "Anata wa sentaku no yochi o watashi ni nokoshimasu. (You leave me with no choice.)"

"Speak English!" The kid spoke out before Noodle reared her leg back and kicked him in between the legs. "My netheregions!"

Sticking her tongue out, Noodle ran to the counter to pay for the game, leaving the kid on the ground.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Harry sat in the Cafe by himself, thinking of what he learned.

He managed to learn each of the Gorillaz past and how Murdoc was involved with each of them.

And yet, they didn't ask about his past.

Harry looked down unsure of what to do before a box was placed in front of him. "Huh?"

"Present." Noodle said looking tired. "Open."

Harry looked at Noodle. "Y-You didn't have to." He said not used to receiving a gift.

"Friend help friends." Noodle said with a smile that Harry copied after a second.

Opening the package, Harry was surprised to see a used Game Boy and a Cartridge.

"Have two Gameboy." Noodle explained to Harry. "Bought English Pokemon game."

Harry just looked at it before looking at Noodle. "Thank you Noodle."

"So play?" Noodle asked holding her Gameboy as Harry grabbed his new (old) one and put the game in.

"Sure."

**To Be Continued...**

** Alright, I hope you enjoyed how I did this chapter showing the past to each Gorillaz Member and I gave Noodle her own short adventure.**

** I don't know how I thought of that adventure but when I looked into Noodle's Phase One personality, I could just picture her doing this and I just had to type it.**

** Plus I hope that I'm doing the personalities of everyone correctly.**

** But can I ask for some more reviews? I have over a hundred views on this story and about nine or ten favorites while only two or three reviews a chapter?**

** Speaking of Reviews here are the answers to the ones I got.**

** Captain XZero: Thanks, I'm happy I learned how to type better compared to before so this would be possible.**

** Rauk14: Thank you, I'm sorry for leaving for how long I did.**

** Now please leave a review and I'll get another chapter out.**

** ... To be honest, I didn't think I would get the third chapter out this quickly, it's like a spark went off when I began typing this story again... Oh well see you later.**


	4. Chapter 4: Late Night

_**Chapter 4: Late Night**_

Harry tossed and turned in his sleep as sweat appeared on his face.

It was the night before they would do the photoshoot so they all decided to go to bed early, especially with a storm outside.

Normally that wouldn't bother Harry, as he heard them through his cupboard in the past but he usually didn't get any dreams.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_'__**Lily go, I'll hold him off!**__' A black haired Man said in his dream as Harry saw a red haired woman carrying a baby._

_ The woman now known as Lily ran to the baby's bedroom as she placed the baby back into the crib and she began to chant under her breath, using her wand to place something on the baby before the door was blasted open._

_ '__**Stand aside.**__' A cold, heartless voice ordered as a cloaked man approached her._

_ '__**Please, not Harry.**__' Lily pleaded as she began to shield the baby with her body. '__**Kill me instead.**__'_

_ '__**I already killed your pathetic husband.**__' The man said raising his wand. '__**Now move.**__'_

_ '__**No.**__' Lily looked at him in defiance._

_ Giving a sigh, the man waved his wand. '__**Avada Kadavra.**__'_

_ A flash of green light erupted, killing the woman as the baby began to cry._

_ The man approached the baby as he looked at it. '__**Such a tiny thing is said to oppose me?**__' He asked with a laugh. '__**Oh how desperate can they get?**__'_

_ Deciding to just finish it quickly, the man raised his wand and said the same words as the green light surrounded the baby._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Harry's eyes jerked open as he sat up in his bed with sweat covering his body.

Wincing a bit, Harry touched his forehead to feel something wet and sticky, causing him to move his hand to see blood.

Feeling confused, Harry turned on his light and looked in the mirror to see blood seeping through his hair and he moved it to show his scar opened up.

"That never happened before." Harry muttered as he pressed his hand against it to stop the bleeding.

The Gorillaz didn't know about his scar as he kept it hidden behind his bangs, and he wasn't going to have them ask where he got it.

The Dursleys told him that he got it in the car crash that killed his parents.

He didn't know if that was true or not, but it was the only thing they would tell him.

Lightning flared outside as thunder boomed and Harry knew that he wasn't going to be going to sleep anytime soon as he began to walk out his room, first heading to the bathroom to wipe the blood off of him, being careful with the now sore scar.

Harry winced as his head throbbed and he held onto the side of the wall for support.

"Avada Kadavra." Harry whispered as the twin spirits passed and they scattered as soon as he said that to his confusion. "What does it mean."

Finding the elevator, Harry got in it to go to the Ground Floor and he walked out there only to see a small shape huddled up on the couch in the living room that was shivering.

Looking confused and wary, Harry approached the shape and was relieved to recognize who it was. "Noodle?"

The Guitarist jumped in the air as Harry spoke before turning and looking relieved. "Just you." She said and Harry noticed that she wasn't wearing her radio helmet right now.

"Sorry." Harry apologized as he began to sit on the couch. "Didn't mean to startle you."

Noodle gave a nod, accepting the apology before she looked confused. "Anata ga nemutte irude wanaideshou ka? (Shouldn't you be asleep?)" She asked before coughing. "Why up?"

"Nightmare." Harry said as he remembered the cold laugh and he shivered. "What about you?"

Noodle looked away before thunder boomed again causing her to jump.

Now Harry understood. "Scared of the storm?"

Seeing no way to hide it, Noodle looked at him. "H-Hai." She said looking a little ashamed to have her fear in the open.

Harry processed that before sighing. "Well everyone has a fear of their own I guess." He said causing Noodle to raise an eyebrow. "I have my own."

"What yours?" Noodle asked curiously.

Harry went quiet before he sat up. '_Being forced back to the Dursley's._' He thought to himself before he decided to lie to avoid her asking who the Dursley's were. "Murdoc."

Well... Not really a lie, Murdoc did scare him and he had a feeling that Murdoc would be proud of that fact.

Noodle giggled at that looking a little better.

"Wot's so funny?" Both of them turned to see 2-D walking towards them with his head ruffled as he wore a blue jacket and a black shirt. "And wot are yew two doin' up fer dat matter?"

"In order?" Harry asked as 2-D gave a nod. "Spoke about our fears and the storm kept us up."

"Sounds lyke a good conversation." 2-D said cupping his chin. "Mind if I join yew?"

"Don't mind, Toochie." Noodle answered with a smile as 2-D began to walk over to them, only for a hand to shoot out of the dark and grab 2-D's shoulder.

"**SHIT!**" 2-D shouted in fear as he jumped towards the couch, knocking it and by extension, Noodle and Harry over.

"Bwahahahaha!" Russel walked out of the shadows busting a gut as he placed a hand on his knee. "Oh man D, that was priceless."

"Wot da hell?!" 2-D asked poking his head up from behind the overturn couch. "Dat wos not cool."

"Sorry D but that was too perfect to miss." Russel apologized still laughing.

Noodle popped her head up her hair a mess. "Terrible!" Noodle said to him.

Harry used his arms to pull himself up. "I kind of think that was funny." He said as 2-D looked a little betrayed.

But then 2-D grinned. "Oh yea?" He asked before tackling Harry and began tickling him.

"W-What?!" Harry was laughing as he tried to get 2-D to stop. "2-D, please-stop!"

"Not til' yew apologize." 2-D said before looking at Noodle. "Want to join in, luv?"

Noodle gave a battle-cry as she jumped in, helping 2-D with tickling Harry.

Russel laughed at the scene as he heard some footsteps and Murdoc came out of the Garage.

"What is all this noise?" Murdoc complained looking annoyed. "It's midnight for fuck's sake!"

"Mudz, we have kids here." Russel said glaring at him.

"They'll learn the words eventually." Murdoc waved the glare off. "What is everyone doing up?"

"Storm woke me up, so I guess it did so for them as well." Russel said with a shrug.

"Stop!" Harry screamed out as he kept laughing, his sides hurting.

"Apologize." 2-D said in a sing-song voice.

"Alright, I'm sorry!" Harry gasped out as 2-D and Noodle stopped tickling him. "That was dirty." He said brushing his bangs a bit as lightning flashed.

"What's that?" Noodle pointed at his forehead as Harry paused.

"It's hair." Harry lied quickly before he felt his bangs get wet and he realized that his scar opened up again.

"Harry, are yew bleeding?" 2-D looked stricken as he saw that. "Oh man I made yew bleed didn't I?"

Russel walked over and moved Harry's hair to see where the blood was coming from. "... Harry, when did you get this scar?" He asked in shock at seeing it.

"Scar?" Murdoc looked at it. "Bloody hell, it's a lightning bolt scar." He said sounding surprised.

"Lightning?" Noodle climbed Russel's shoulder to look. "Dono yō ni sore ga teniireta no? (How did you get that?)"

"... In the car crash that killed my parents." Harry answered with the story he was told. "I don't like talking about it."

Russel raised an eyebrow because it looked to him as if it was carved into his skull. "Harry, tell the truth."

"It is the truth." Harry protested. "I've had it for as long as I can remember, I can't remember how I got it as a baby now can I?!"

Okay Russel gave him that one.

"Look, we just stop the bleeding." Murdoc said as he pointed to the counter. "Use the paper towels and we won't ask any questions about that scar."

It was too late for this stuff in his opinion and it was bloody obvious that the kid didn't want to talk about it.

He was willing to let it rest, unless it interferes with their practice.

Harry gave a nod as he walked to the counter and grabbed a sheet of paper towel before pressing it to the scar as he walked back to the others.

"Now wot?" 2-D asked to break the silence as they all sat on the couch with Russel lighting the candle, not willing to turn on the lights just in case they lost power.

"I don't bloody know, Face-Ache." Murdoc answered him. "We should be resting for the Photoshoot tomorrow but now this bloody storm has to keep us up."

"Relax Muds, we'll get there." Russel said sounding annoyed from Murdoc bringing that up every chance he got.

"We better." Murdoc whispered to himself.

Taking the towel off his scar, Harry spoke up. "So when is our first gig?" He asked a little nervously.

"In a month." Murdoc said as he pulled out a can of beer from thin air.

"Oh hell no, if you drink now you'll get a hangover and we'll have to listen to you whine all day long." Russel tried to grab the beer out of Murdoc's hands, but the Satanist held it away from the drummer.

"Russ, it takes more than one for me to get a hangover." Murdoc waved the protest off as he opened it. "But we really need to find a way to pass the time."

"Ooh, how about charades?" 2-D suggested with a grin.

"Do we look like kids, Face-Ache?" Murdoc asked with a bored look before jerking his thumb towards Noodle and Harry. "Besides these two?"

"Watashitachiha, mājan o purei suru koto ga dekimasu. (We can play Mahjong.)" Noodle suggested.

Russel shook his head, able to guess from one of the words. "Not all of us know Mahjong, Baby Girl."

"Learn." Noodle said with her arms crossed.

"Scary Stories?" Harry suggested.

He remembered Dudley telling him how people did that around a campfire and they were around a candle so it would work.

"Dat's a great idea." 2-D seemed thrilled about that before Murdoc shut it down.

"Pass, plus we have Noods here not being able to speak English and she won't be able to understand everything we say." Murdoc said as Russel begrudingly agreed with him.

Noodle grinned before running off and she came back with a board game. "Play?"

"Monopoly?" Russel asked as she sat it down. "I'm up for it."

"How about we make things interesting?" Murdoc said pulling his wallet out. "We use real money and bet on chores to do around here."

"I don't know." 2-D said looking a bit put-off.

"Come on, Dullard it's a fair trade isn't it?" Murdoc asked with a smirk.

Harry didn't understand Monopoly and he was glad that Russel wouldn't allow Murdoc to bet with Harry due to him keeping on ending up in jail in the game.

"Well this takes businessmen out of your future plans, don't it?" Murdoc remarked at the fifth time that Harry ended up in jail causing the kid to hang his head.

"Good fing he's in da band den." 2-D said with a smile.

Harry shook his head as he sat back, content with watching them play before he looked outside the window to see the rain hammering it. "You would think that a twister would come through with this rain."

"Son'na jōdan wa ikenai! (Don't joke like that!)" Noodle scolded at him as she managed to out-monopolize everyone but 2-D.

Leaning back, Harry thought about the dream he had.

It seemed so familiar and yet he has never had that nightmare before.

And yet it didn't feel like a dream.

'_But if it isn't a dream, then what is it?_' Harry thought before looking back at the game to see Noodle doing a victory dance.

"Win!" Noodle shouted in triumph as 2-D sighed, letting Noodle beat him.

"Good game, Noods." 2-D said while messing with her hair.

"Stop." Noodle hated it when someone did that.

"But yew're hair is soft." 2-D said laughing.

Harry joined in on laughing before he saw Murdoc take out a thing of cards while 2-D pulled out a bottle of pills and popped one. "Headache?" He asked showing concern for the singer.

"Nofink I can't handle." 2-D reassured Harry, putting the bottle away. "I'm used to it by now."

"Anata wa sore o shiyō suru hitsuyō wa arimasen. (You shouldn't have to be used to it.)" Noodle said with a frown.

"Oi, you going to continue this crap or are any of you going to play cards?" Murdoc asked with a look before Russel smacked the back of his head. "**OW!** The hell, Lards?!"

"Don't interrupt a moment." Russel plainly said to the Satanist.

Rolling his eyes, 2-D held out his hand. "Care to cut me in?" He asked sounding confident as Murdoc began shuffling cards.

It was just going to be between the adults as both Harry and Noodle sat on the couch watching them.

Getting an idea, Harry caused his Guitar to appear.

"Dono yō ni sore ga sonoyōni mieru yō ni shimasu ka? (How do you make it appear like that?)" Noodle asked with wonder.

Not having a clue on what she was saying, Harry chuckled. "Sorry?"

"How?" Noodle repeated miming holding her hand out before looking like she was holding an invisible guitar.

"Oh, how do I make it appear?"

"Hai."

"Honestly, I don't really know." Harry answered testing a few notes. "It first appeared when I was seven and I decided that I wanted to learn how to play it."

"Wait, so it just appeared in your hand?" Russel asked looking over the cards in his hands.

"Yeah, and I thought it was the coolest thing ever." Harry said as he began to play the song 'Wind of Change'.

"Dat sounds lyke a cool way to start music." 2-D said with a grin.

Murdoc however was silent.

The way he described it was as if Magic was the answer to how it happened.

And he knew that Magic was real.

After all, how do you think he sold his soul to the devil? By going to church?

Chuckling to himself, Murdoc pulled a card out of his sleeve when no one was watching. "Read them and weep." He said with a smug grin.

Only to gape as 2-D placed his hand down to show a full house.

Noodle began to jump on the couch to cure herself of the boredom as she listened to the Guitar being played while the others continued their game.

It was only after Harry finished the song that he noticed how quiet it was.

Looking back out the window, Harry saw that the rain stopped, something that Russel was quick to notice.

"Alright, time for bed you two." Russel said to the kids. "You both need to be awake for tomorrow."

"Not tired." Noodle tried stubbornly only to yawn.

"Just a few more minutes?" Harry pleaded trying not to let his eyes droop.

"Lards is right." Murdoc said pulling a cigarette out. "This Photoshoot is the beginning of our fame and you two don't want to look like a couple of deadweights, now do ya?"

"I'll take dem up to der room." 2-D said getting up. "Come on yew two."

"But Toochie." Noodle tried before yawning as 2-D picked her up with one arm and he used the other to pick Harry up who was surprised by that.

"No buts." 2-D said trying to sound stern but he knew he failed when Noodle giggled. "Aw come on luv, at least pretend to take me seriously."

"Gomen." Noodle apologized with her grin.

Harry found himself falling asleep as 2-D carried him and his last thoughts were of how happy he was at his new home.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Somewhere in Scotland, a whistling noise went off as an aged man with a long silver beard and a purple cloak looked up to see the alarms for the wards at the Dursley's going off.

"That's odd." Albus Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry muttered. "Why would the wards by breaking?"

Fearing the worse, Dumbledore grabbed some powder out of the bucket and threw it in the fireplace in the bucket. "Arabella Figg!"

A woman with grizzled grey hair came out of the fireplace. "Albus, what's going on?" Mrs. Figg, the neighbor to the Dursley's asked.

"Do you have any ideas on why the Wards around the Dursleys are breaking?" Dumbledore asked urgently.

"They shouldn't be." Mrs. Figg said with her arms crossed. "Although come to think of it, I haven't seen young Harry for awhile, when I asked about him they said that he was in his room."

Dumbledore frowned as he sat down wondering if that was true as he made a decision to see why the wards were breaking in the morning.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Harry felt so out of place as he stood in the middle of a room, dressed in a plain red shirt and blue shorts while Murdoc was yelling at everyone to look their part.

2-D had it easy by just standing there wearing a pink shirt that said 'Pink Rabbit says shoot to ill.' with a mischevious smirk on his face as he had his left arm behind his back holding his right arm.

Noodle just stood there inches behind 2-D, adamant about having her toy Gorilla in the photo as she wore a gray jacket that had a flag imprinted on the sleeve and she sported a blank look as if she was bored.

Russel just stood in the back with his left hand in his pocket as he wore a white shirt with greenish yellow sleeves, carrying a boombox over his shoulder as he gave a normal grin, looking ready to get this over with.

Harry however was trying to let this come naturally, but it was kind of hard when you never had a photo done before.

"No, no, no you're doing it all wrong." Murdoc said trying to get Harry to do this a certain way. "Don't lean to the side."

"How about this?" Harry held his hands out causing Murdoc to do a face palm.

"Sweet Satan." Murdoc muttered under his breath.

"Just let us take the picture, Mudz." Russel said seeing the photographer looking a little annoyed by the situation.

"No Lards, it has to be perfect." Murdoc said stubbornly.

As they argued, Harry threw his head back and fell to the floor. "How do you do this, 2-D?" He asked the singer who paused before going back to his pose.

"I just let it come to me naturally." 2-D answered honestly with a shrug. "I don't worry bout' wot people fink, I just do it."

"Must be nice." Harry muttered.

"Hari natural." Noodle tried to help 2-D out with his advice. "See?"

Noodle began playing with her gorilla toy, not even paying attention to the photographer.

Looking thoughtful as he subconsciously sat up with one leg pulled in, Harry leaned on that leg. "But how do I-?"

"**HOLD IT!**" Murdoc said causing Harry to jump up. "No, go back to the pose you were doing."

Feeling confused, Harry sat back down with one leg pulled in.

"Good." Murdoc gave a nod. "Now tilt your head to the side and give a grin."

Harry did so, unknowingly showing his scar, something that Murdoc took advantage of as he ran to his spot, instructing the kid to not move as Harry gave an awkward grin.

Getting into his position of leaning on the wall with a foot on it and holding his belt buckle, Murdoc gave a grin. "We're ready."

"Finally." The photographer grabbed his camera and took the picture.

The flash caused Harry to fall to the ground, rubbing his eyes out.

"Alright, we got our shot." Murdoc declared running off after the photographer.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Dumbledore frowned as he looked at the home with a Notice-Me-Not spell cast over him.

He could tell that the wards were breaking, but why?

It could be three reasons.

Harry was dead.

He ran away.

Or he didn't consider this place home.

None of those options sounded good before he decided to walk in there after seeing that no one was home and look through the house.

On seeing no pictures of Harry, Dumbledore frowned wondering why that was.

Deciding to check Harry's bedroom, Dumbledore cast a spell to find it only to stop as he felt energy under the stairs.

'_They wouldn't._' Dumbledore thought to himself as he opened the cupboard only to find a makeshift room in there.

Taking a step back, Dumbledore gripped his wand tightly in barely concealed anger.

He had to find Harry fast.

**To Be Continued...**

** Alright, so they had the photoshoot, I hope that I did alright with the interactions between the Gorillaz and I had them finally see the Lightning Bolt scar that Harry has.**

**Plus a little fluff with 2-D and Noodle tickling Harry, showing 2-D's childish nature.**

** And I couldn't come up with a better chapter name so I reused the old chapter 4 name.**

** Now to answer the reviews.**

** Black-Kat 012: Yeah it would be interesting to type, as well as Vernon and Petunia's reaction to it, am I right?**

** Captain XZero: Thanks and hopefully you enjoyed this chapter.**

** Cyber Phantom99: It'll probably happen much later.**


	5. Chapter 5: Birthday Preparations

**Just a word of warning, I got a little carried away with the weirdness of this chapter, but considering some things that do happen to the Gorillaz as well as Harry himself, I believe that this is possible for them, so please enjoy this chapter.**

_**Chapter 5: Birthday Preparations**_

The next few days passed by with the Gorillaz practicing the song deep within the bowels of KONG Studios with Murdoc noticing more and more mistakes as they were getting more synchronized as a band.

The lyrics were still incomprehensible rap courtesy of 2-D, but it all sounded good as the deadline grew closer and closer.

Pretty soon it would be showtime.

And over that time, Harry was slowly coming out of the shell he was in from how the Dursley's treated him.

Although he would only be out of the shell around the Gorillaz, anyone else comes by and he goes right back into that shell.

But as the date of their first gig got closer, Harry was beginning to feel his nerves acting up.

Though they had to deal with something on Halloween first.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It was hard to believe that he was living with the Gorillaz for a month already.

So far, it has been the best month of Harry's life.

Everyday he had some sort of schedule for whenever they weren't practicing.

He would be in the Bowling Alley with Russel that was located on the second floor.

Harry would play his Guitar with Noodle in her room as they listened to their favorite songs trying to outdo the other, but Noodle always won. He took that in good humor though.

He would watch some movies with 2-D learning more about the different genres that there were.

And Harry even found some time to spend with Murdoc in the terms of listening to music.

Black Sabbath had some good songs.

Over those times he began to think of them as family rather than bandmates.

Russel was like the father because he always made sure that he and Noodle were safe, that they did their chores; there was a list for each member, he also did damage control if something went too far.

Noodle was his best friend/sister figure of the group and while there are times he wanted to rip his hair out in frustration over not understanding a single word she says, he knew that she was protective of her friends, she would even tell Murdoc off if he did anything to 2-D and the guy wouldn't do anything to her but glare.

2-D was the over-excited older brother figure that loved to have fun and show Harry all the great stuff there was to do. Like climbing trees outside of KONG, exploring the many different rooms and playing video games.

Now Murdoc, while he was a jackass at some points he was a pretty okay guy underneath all the vulgarity and the narcissism, being the Drunk Uncle that you can't help but care for would be a good example. He does show some concern for 2-D, Russel, Noodle and Harry, but he plays it off like he was worried more about the show. Murdoc also makes sure that they get enough rest and when he thinks that no one is looking, makes sure that they have what they need.

Harry wasn't sure what they thought of him though considering he was the youngest now that Noodle turned ten on Halloween, surprising everyone that her birthday was that day and they weren't told until last minute.

So without her knowing, the others went off to buy gifts for her and since Harry didn't have any money, 2-D decided that the gift he chose would be their gift for Noodle.

Although while they left to buy their gifts, Harry had the job of keeping Noodle in the dark.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"What?" Harry asked as this was all explained to him at four in the morning after waking him up.

"It's simple, Mate." Murdoc said pinching his swollen nose. "Face-Ache, Lards and me are going to the Mall to pick up some presents for Noodle."

"For her birthday." Harry said remembering how the Dursleys bought Dudley quite a few presents and he got a pair of socks and a coat hangar on his.

"That's right, but we can't have Baby-Girl knowing about this." Russel said looking serious. "So we're counting on you to keep her distracted, if she asks where we went just say that D's mom needed our help with something-."

"But tell her I had business in town myself." Murdoc interupted. "Considering the Dullard's Mom hates me."

Harry looked a bit panicked at being told to keep something from someone.

"Hey it won't be so hard." 2-D said patting Harry's shoulder. "Just keep Noods busy till we get back wit da presents and I'll join in keeping her busy while dese two set-up da party."

"It'll only be for a few hours." Russel promised.

After a second, Harry gave a nod.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

They left a few minutes ago around eightish to where the Mall was going to open at Nine.

So now Harry was in the Living Room playing some Pokemon before he heard the elevator doors open.

'_Here we go._' Harry thought as the birthday girl came into view and Harry looked over the couch. "Morning, Noodle." He greeted with a grin.

"Hari." Noodle ran over to him. "Where everyone?"

"I think 2-D and Russel said something about heading to Crawley, New Town." Harry replied remembering that was where 2-D's parents lived. "Murdoc... Well I was afraid to ask about him."

"They gone?" Noodle looked a little disappointed before looking suspicious. "Why they leave us alone?"

That had Harry pause considering they were two-... Well he was nine while Noodle was ten and they were left inside the Studio where Ghosts were confirmed to haunt with no adult supervision.

"Murdoc was supposed to stay here but he muttered something about not being a babysitter." Harry lied quickly.

Noodle was quiet as she gave a nod considering how that sounded like something Murdoc would do.

"So what do you want to do?" Harry asked hoping to keep Noodle busy.

Noodle was quiet for a minute before she smiled. "TV?"

"Sure." Harry agreed thinking that it would be easy to keep her distracted.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Alright, we're going to split up here." Russel said as they were in the middle of the mall. "When we find our gifts we'll meet up here to get back to the Jeep. Now Mudz, no funny business."

"Lards, it's me we're talking about here." Murdoc said sounding insulted.

"That's exactly what I'm worried about." Russel deadpanned causing the Satanist to glare. "D, you know what you're going to get her?"

"Not a clue, Russ." 2-D answered honestly. "If I had more time, I would fink of somefing, but I fink I can get her a good gift."

"Alright, let's go." Russel said as the three Gorillaz went their seperate ways to find a gift for their Guitarist.

2-D went to the Toy Shop while Russel went to the Music Store.

Murdoc... He went into the Clothes Shop, making a beeline for the Women's Changing Room.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Turns out there was nothing good on, so now Harry had to think of something else to keep Noodle busy.

"Nani o harī shi teru no? (What are you doing, Harry?)" Noodle asked as Harry stood up.

"Well I was thinking we could explore KONG." Harry said with a grin. "After all since the others are busy we may not have a chance like this again."

He still can't understand Noodle fully, but he was able to get a basic idea on what she says.

Noodle gave a grin. "Hai!" She said jumping up as they ran out the room to explore the secrets of KONG.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

2-D walked down the Toy Ailes looking for the perfect gift he could find.

He really wanted to give Noodle a great gift for her first birthday with the band and he didn't want to screw this up.

"Come on Stuart, fink." 2-D muttered to himself as he looked from shelf to shelf with some parents walking through with their kids giving him a weird look. "Wot would she lyke?"

Then 2-D paused wondering when Harry's birthday was before he shook his head.

He'll figure that out after getting Noodle her gift.

Then he grinned as he saw the perfect one.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Russel frowned as he looked through different music, he just couldn't find the right one for Noodle.

All the music was either too childish or too mature and he knew that Noodle loved music.

"What would Baby-Girl like?" Russel asked outloud as he put a record away. "There has to be something."

Like 2-D he wanted to make a good gift for her to show how much they care.

"And we still have to get a cake by tonight." Russel sighed before stopping as he saw something. "That works."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Murdoc was snickering like a school girl as he looked through a small hole.

Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew he was supposed to do something, but right now he didn't care.

Then he stiffened as he felt like he was the one being watched so he turned to see a muscular security guard.

"Ah shit." Murdoc muttered before he ran for his life.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Harry was in the kitchen as Noodle was playing the Guitar in the Living Room.

Turns out there was nothing really to explore, due to most of the doors being locked and both of them couldn't get them unlocked.

Plus Harry couldn't really keep Noodle busy the whole time, otherwise it would be suspicious and he wanted to do something for her birthday as well, so he decided to make the cake.

He found a blue book to use near the Winnebago and was using it as something to make the recipe off of.

Whistling to himself, Harry placed the mixing in the pan as he checked the ingredients again to make sure he didn't miss anything.

"Hari?"

Jumping, Harry quickly placed the pan inside the Stove and turned to see Noodle poking her head in.

"Konran to wa nanidesu ka? (What is with the mess?)" Noodle asked curiously seeing the discarded ingredients.

"Uh, just wanted to make something." Harry said trying to look innocent.

Noodle got even more curious before Harry got in the way.

"You'll see what it is when the others get home." Harry said hoping that she would forget it when they do get here.

Noodle looked a little disgruntled before she shrugged. "Anata wa watashitachi no gitā to kyōgō shimasu ka? (Do you want to compete with our Guitars?)"

"Sure." Harry caused his to appear as they ran out.

If Harry stayed he would've noticed the cake mixing move inside the stove.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

2-D was humming Ghost Train as he walked through the mall, heading towards the meeting point with a box that had his gift to Noodle in it.

He just knew that she would enjoy it and he was hoping that the others would show up so he could help Harry in keeping her busy.

"Where are dey?" 2-D muttered before Murdoc ran by him, knocking him down as something landed on his face. "Wot da hell?!"

Sitting up, 2-D took the item off his face only to see it as a bra causing him to have a 'WTF' face.

Looking from where Murdoc was running, 2-D paled at the sight of security guards running to him, especially with him holding the bra and he panicked.

Getting up, 2-D ran after Murdoc and ended up making him look just as guilty.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Russel hummed to himself as he recieved his gift for Noodle back wrapped up before he turned to see Murdoc running on the other side of the Mall with a panicking 2-D right behind him.

Then security guards ran after them.

With a sigh, Russel ran after the guards, wondering what just happened and he knew that Murdoc was somehow responsible for it.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Harry managed to give Noodle the slip two hours later to get the cake out of the oven only to stop and stare.

The front of the oven was torn open and cake batter was on the floor shaped like footprints.

Blinking at the scene, Harry scratched his head wondering what just happened before he decided to follow the cake batter after grabbing the book he used.

Whoever took the cake got pretty far as Harry made it to the elevator and saw cake mix on the fourth floor so he pressed it and waited as he went up.

As the elevator opened, Harry paled as he saw a giant cake in the form of a man looking through a door.

The thing looked back at hearing the door opened and roared.

Pressing the button rapidly, Harry was trying to close the door as the thing came at him before he threw the book at it to slow it down.

Thankfully, the elevator doors closed as it reached him and he was going down as the creature roared in frustration.

Making it to the ground floor, Harry ran out in fear.

"**WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!**" Harry shouted in total confusion as he ran by Noodle who put her Les Paul Guitar down.

"Hari?" Noodle asked looking bewildered as the boy looked to be hyperventilating.

"C-Cake Monster." Harry said causing Noodle to look even more confused at the ridiculousness of that sentence.

"Nani?"Noodle asked before the elevator dinged again and the Cake in question came out. "Sore wa ittai nanideshou ka?! (What the hell is that?!)" She shouted as she ran after Harry away from it.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Murdoc ran outside as he made it to the Jeep and pulled his keys out as 2-D ran out screaming. "Face-Ache?"

As the security ran out behind him, Murdoc decided to not ask as he jumped in the Jeep and started it and hit the Gas as 2-D jumped in the backseat.

Feeling confident now that he was in the Jeep, Murdoc flipped the security off as he began to drive off before seeing Russel coming out.

Groaning to himself, Murdoc spun around and drove at Russel. "**JUMP IN LARDS!**"

Giving a sigh, Russel grabbed the back of the Jeep and was pulled with it as Murdoc hightailed it out of the parking lot, heading for KONG studios.

"What the hell did you do?!" Russel asked getting in the back with 2-D.

"Nothing, the security was after Dullard before they recognized me." Murdoc lied.

"But when yew knocked me down, a bra fell on me." 2-D said causing Russel to glare.

"You were peeping again weren't you?"

"Anyways." Murdoc said changing the subject. "We probably shouldn't go to the Mall again for awhile."

Russel wanted to hit him but decided against it due to the fact the man was driving. "Well we got our gifts."

Murdoc tensed as he realized he forgot about that. "Yeah me too." Murdoc lied before getting an idea.

"Really?" 2-D looked curious. "Wot did yew get her?"

"You'll find out when she does, Face-Ache!" Murdoc snapped at him as KONG came into view.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Now the Gorillaz were used to strange situations.

Living in KONG called for it.

But still to the three grown-ups the sight of two children, one dressed as a Knight carrying a battle axe that was in the stairwell and the other dressed as a Samurai carrying a Katana was strange, even to them.

They were both facing the kitchen where they heard growls coming from it as cake batter was on their weapons and all on the walls.

"What in the name of Satan is going on here?" Murdoc asked in disbelief, causing both kids to look at him.

"Murdoc!" "Mādokku." "We weren't doing anything." "Monsutā wa watashitachi o kōgeki shite iru! (A Monster is attacking us!) "I was just making a cake." "Watashi mo nani ga okotte iru no ka wakaranai! (I don't even know what's happening!)" "Things got out of control!"

"One at a time!" Murdoc interrupted the two of them as they were overlapping each other.

Russel stared at the door as something slammed against it giving a roar. "What the hell is in there?"

"Cake Monster." Harry answered looking down. "I... I was baking a cake to pass the time with a blue book I found and it came to life."

"Cake Monster?" 2-D asked in confusion.

Murdoc raised an eyebrow before he caught something that Harry said. "Blue book? What was the cover like?"

"It showed a eight tipped star or something." Harry admitted.

That caused Murdoc to groan as he placed his hand over his face. "That was a book on Satanism." He said before realizing that Harry performed a ritual without even trying.

"Satanism?" Harry was surprised.

"Wait, we got a demon in der?" 2-D asked as the roar came louder.

Giving a sigh, Murdoc grabbed the Axe from Harry. "Give me a moment." He said opening the door as the cake monster grabbed him and pulled him in.

"What were cake ingredients doing in a Satanism book?" Russel asked in confusion as Harry gave a shrug.

"**DIE!**" Murdoc shouted as they heard the axe slamming into a few things and the cake monster was now roaring in fear as the Satanist was chuckling.

"... Murdoc now scares me even more." Harry said looking a bit pale.

The cries died down as Murdoc came out covered in batter. "The bloody demon is dead." He said wiping some of it off. "It bled frosting though, strawberry frosting to be exact."

Then he looked at Harry causing the kid to cringe.

But Murdoc smirked. "At least we don't have to worry about a cake now."

"Naze anata wa kēki o shinpaideshou ka? (Why would you worry about a cake?)" Noodle asked still trying to figure out what just happened.

"But you're the one cleaning this up since you made the damn thing." Murdoc said as he left.

Harry sighed as he entered the kitchen to see the Cake Monster on the table not moving with and he looked disturbed at seeing it the way it was before Russel entered with him.

"... Well damn." Russel said at seeing the size of it.

Murdoc however was heading to his Winnebago in thought.

The fact that Harry made a Satan Ritual without even trying intrigued him.

"I think I need to look into this some more." Murdoc said rubbing his hands together as he laughed.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Needless to say, Noodle figured out in the end what they were trying to do earlier as she remembered what day it was and she was excited as the Cake Monster had candles on it.

"Shijō saikō no kēki! (Best Cake ever!)" Noodle said with a laugh now that it wasn't terroizing them. "Arigato Hari."

Harry chuckled a bit, thankful that nothing bad really happened to anyone for this mess.

"Happy Birthday, Baby-Girl!" Russel said as he lit the candles. "Now make a wish."

"Wish for anyfing yew want, Noods." 2-D said as he placed the gifts on the table.

Noodle concetrated hard before blowing out the candles as Murdoc began cutting into the cake.

"Am I the only one thinking this is messed up?" Harry asked at seeing that.

"Mate, it's made of cake." Murdoc answered placing slices on different plates. "And the demon that possessed it is dead."

"Noods, open dis one first." 2-D placed the gift he bought in Noodle's hands. "It's from Harry and me."

"Present!" Noodle looked happy as she tore through the wrapping.

"D, we were going to wait until after the cake." Russel remarked looking at the black-eyed singer.

"Why wait?" 2-D asked as Noodle gave a cry of excitement at seeing that it was a small Pokemon Stadium game with two Pokemon figures.

"Arigato Toochie!" Noodle jumped up and hugged the singer, causing 2-D to grin at the fact he managed to do good in finding her a gift.

"It's awright Noods."

Giving a sigh, Russel passed his gift over and Noodle opened it to show a packet of Guitar Strings as well as a new Radio Helmet causing her to throw her old one off and placed it on her head.

"Kore wa, rasseru subarashīdesu! (This is great, Russel!)" Noodle said looking at the giant. "Love it!"

"That's great to hear, Baby-Girl." Russel said before Murdoc placed his package down in front of Noodle causing her to open it.

But she blinked. "Nani?"

It was her Samurai Sword.

"Mudz, what the hell?" Russel asked at seeing that. "This is lazy of you."

"Come on Lards, you don't see it sharpened and shined?" Murdoc asked and Noodle did see it. "It was hard work doing that as well as getting it without Noods knowing."

"Cool." 2-D said looking at his reflection on the blade.

"Watashi wa sudeni sore o shoyū shite iru nimokakawarazu, anata no mādokku ni kansha. (Even though I already owned it, thank you Murdoc.)" Noodle said carefully placing the blade to the side.

Murdoc grinned. "See Lards? She appreciates it."

Russel sighed before turning to the piece of cake given to him. "Well let's just enjoy the night."

"Agreed." Murdoc said with a nod.

**To Be Continued...**

** So what do you think of this chapter? Personally I think I should've waited until Halloween to post this but I didn't want anyone to think I was abandoning the story by waiting that long.**

** But next time I will show their first concert and their contract signing so I hope you enjoyed the small episode of them dealing with a possessed cake... I think I was on something when I was thinking this up.**

** Alright, time for reviews.**

** Captain XZero: Thanks and I hope you enjoyed this one... Although it might be too weird.**

** TheGoldFishAssassin: Thanks I'm happy that you love the rewrite.**

** Black-Kat 012: Huh good idea on the reactions of the Dursleys. Snape being a Murdoc Wannabe? Now that is a funny way of putting it. But he'll still be friends with Ron because despite all his faults he is still a good character and a good friend to Harry in the series.**

** Now see you next time.**


End file.
